


Minho's Calloused Hands

by minhoscallousedhands



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut, dom!min, idk why i do this to myself, its kinda cute at first and then boom smut, ok, sorrynotsorry, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoscallousedhands/pseuds/minhoscallousedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is all worked up about his calloused hands. But you proved him that it's one of his best features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho's Calloused Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I gotta do something about my username so yeah. I suggest listening to Glory Box by Portishead (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qQyUi4zfDs) while reading the smut bit. OK bye xx

“This shuck thing.” Minho grunts, rubbing his fingers against his palm. He’s been in the shower for far too long, hoping the callous on his hands would somehow soften up. Well, it did, but he knows if he gets out of the shower and dries himself up it would be rough to touch again. He had washed his hair twice at that point, and scrubbed his body clean. “Can’t touch her with these hands.” He continues to complain. He decided to get out of the shower and ask Newt later, that blonde seems to have softer hands despite working at the Glade. “I just.. Run all day, how do I even get callous on my hands?” he wouldn’t let it go really, grumbling all the way out of the shower and to Newt’s room. 

“Give me your hands.” He tapped Newt on his shoulder; the boy was half asleep on his bed. Minho honestly couldn’t care less.

“Huh? Minho?” he didn’t seem happy, but he didn’t have the energy to be fully mad at his best friend.

“Just give me your shucking hands alright.”

Newt’s eyes were heavy. He mustered all his energy to sit up and showed his hands to the grumpy Asian. “What is it with you and my hands.”

Minho didn’t answer, he looked angry when he took Newt’s hands and observed it closely to his face. Only low, unintelligible rumble escaped his pouty lips. His hands _are_ softer. “Klunk. What have you been rubbing on your hands?”

“I don’t know… Soap? Bloody hell!” Newt withdrew his hands, away from Minho. “What’s the matter with you and hands? MY hands?”

“Forget it.” Minho stood up and left Newt baffled. “Just go back to sleep.”

“What a weird shank.” Newt thought. He couldn’t care less and went back to sleep.

Minho walked back to his room, it was getting more and more late and he had no solution to his calloused hands yet. He felt a little silly for getting so worked up about this, but he really is a perfectionist when it comes to his looks and pretty much every inch of his body. He sighed before he entered his room, then swing the door open.

“There you are.” a girl welcomed him on his bed. Too late to back out now, he thought.

“Sorry I took awhile.” He grinned. “I felt pretty gross so I showered twice.”

“It’s okay love. Now, where were we?”

 

\--

 

You couldn’t get Minho out of your head after breakfast. You’ve been in the Glade for a couple months now and you’ve found yourself starring at him quite frequently. This morning you starred a little longer and the boy noticed, reacting with a smug smile on his face. The boy was full of himself already before he noticed that you were eyeing on his perfect hair, but somehow you remember this bit about yourself, that you don’t mind a little bit of arrogance in a guy. You can even say you were turned on when Minho moved to sit next to you at breakfast and said. “I do have nice hair, thank you for starring.”

You weren’t sure what had gotten into you that morning because you felt particularly brave. After letting out an amused chuckle, you looked into the boy’s eyes and whispered, “Well, I was thinking of pulling them, see how good you look then.” You winked, and his face turned bright red.

“Is that so.”

“Yep.”

Minho took a mouthful of his food and paused for a couple of seconds, which felt like a lifetime to you. “Tell you what.” He said while chewing the last bites of his food. “Meet me in my room tonight after I shower if you’re so curious.”

\--

The boy you were waiting for so eagerly finally made his way to his room. You felt like you’d been waiting for longer than you actually were, you even thought of going back to your room. But he came, and he’s here now.

“Before we try anything.” He walks over to you and sits by his bed. “I uh... You should know... Uh, my hands.”

“What about them? Did you get hurt in the maze today?”

“No, no.. It’s not that. They—they’re… Not... The softest.”

You almost laugh but he seems pretty concerned. “Let me see.”

Hesitantly, he showed you his palms. It turns you on even more because the strongest boy in the Glade had turned into this nervous mess before he starts anything with you. “What’s wrong with them?” you asked.

“They’re calloused.”

“I’m sorry, what?” you take his right hand and brush it lightly on your exposed inner thigh. “Uh, that felt nice, Minho.”

“Calloused. They’re—oh.” you take his other hand and slip it under your shirt, letting it sweep your stomach lightly while you tense up under it.

“Go on.” you command him, “Touch me with your rough hands.”

He proceeds, still hesitant. “It actually feels nice?”

“Just do it, Minho.” You grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. He starts cupping your face very gently while lowering himself closer to you. “Make me want to pull your perfect hair.”

Minho leans in for a kiss, his body is now straddling yours, grinding softly against you while the kiss gets deeper. His hands are pillowing your head and caressing your arched back, the touch getting more and more needy and desperate as the tongue comes into play. You lightly touch his ears, neck and collarbones, earning a low growl from him.

“Such a good boy.” the phrase seems to get into his head and suddenly he gets rougher, which you like. He bites you lightly on the lips, trails wet kisses on the back of your ears and down to your neck. He breathes heavily and finally pulled away.

“You’re one brave little girl… Too bad for you, this bossing me around needs to stop.” His lust-filled eyes pierce deep into yours. His body is significantly larger than yours, and your hips are still straddled between his thighs. “Take off your shirt.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll do this.” He gets off of your hips, turns you over and lowers your shorts in one swift motion.

“What are you—Ah!” you squeal, but it feels… Good. He just spanked your butt and it felt good.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby girl. Please do as I say.”

As much as you want him to spank you again, you play along. You turn yourself over to lie on your back and sit up, facing Minho. “There.” You said as you take off your shirt.

“Good girl.” He admires your body, lightly touching the exposed skin.

“It wouldn’t feel as good if your hands weren’t calloused, love.”

“Really.” He crawls closer to you, his arms wrap your body and you suddenly feel small. “Why don’t you let me know how good I make you feel?” He unclasps your bra with ease, peels you off of it and throws it on the floor. He studies your naked body, still sitting face-to-face, hands lightly touching every inch of your exposed skin. When the rough parts of his thumb brush ever so slightly against your nipples, it feels ridiculously good and you moan. A little at first, and a little more when he comes back over the right spots.

“I’m barely touching you.”

“And I’m already wet, baby, please.” You walk your hands over to his collar, unbuttoning his shirt desperately. He lets you, despite starring at you with a less than happy expression. After you free him from the piece of clothing, he gently and yet forcefully push you towards the bed so that you lie on your back again.

“Who told you to take off my shirt, hmm?” he hisses closely to your ear, getting your heart racing twice its normal pace.

“No one.”

“You really like to play it this way, huh?” he flips you over once again, and this time he yanked your shorts and the rest of the clothing off of you. He spanks your naked butt, slightly harder than before. It hurts, his rough hand was planted deeper into your skin more forcefully this time, yet you feel nothing but pleasure.

“Ah! Minho, please.” It’s not like you wanted him to stop. This whole foreplay has driven you crazy, making you want him more and more.

“Please what, baby?”

“Fuck me now, please.”

“What, already now? I’m having so much fun, love.” He crawls on top of you, still touching your skin lightly all over. He seems to enjoy how good his hands make you feel by just touching you, and how it’s driving you crazy.

“Don’t you want me to pull your hair, Minho? Mm?” you run your hand through his hair, grabbing a handful but not pulling them just yet. “Such soft, perfect hair.”

“Ah, yeah, I do, I do.” He has this sly smirk across his face that steals your attention from his hand. He slips his finger between you, rolling your sweet spot gently with it. “I hope this isn’t too much, babe.”

You almost yelped at the waves of pleasure radiating across your body, but you bite your lower lip to hold yourself back. But you lost control of your body and hands, your back arches and your hand grips Minho’s hair firmly, involuntarily tugging it backwards.

“Mm. You really can’t wait, can you?” his breath is heavy with lust. “Take off my pants, then.”

You promptly do as he said. After fiddling with his zipper for a bit, you lower the remaining clothing on him, and he kicked it to the side. Without waiting for him to tell you what to do, you diligently spread your legs while palming his hardened part, stroking it gently. “Wow.” You mumble, praising his size.

He just smirks at your reaction and said, “Good girl. Now, you know what to do.”

He lowers himself and you guide him inside you. He stretches you pretty widely, and it hurts a little at first. “Ow.”

“I’ll be very gentle now.” He rocks himself in slowly and then out, just as slowly. Your “Ow”s soon turn into moans, each time louder than the last. Minho adjusts his angle inside you several times, his eyes opens and shuts as pleasure builds inside him. Your hands desperately claw his back, digging into his shoulder blades, and find their way to his hair again. This time you don’t hesitate. You pull a handful of his hair steadily but strong enough to make him feel it. None of you make the effort to be quiet, and all that left your mouths are each other’s names and moans.

“Minho I’m gonna…” you feel weak nearing your climax, only able to feel your toes curl. You have no control over the rest of your body and just let yourself give in to it.

“Babe, oh, yeah, shuck…” Minho rams himself in and out of you forcefully, while your walls start to rhythmically tremble around him. He finally reaches his peak, filling you with warmth.

Both of you collapsed with tingles all over your bodies. Minho pulls out of you and roll to lie beside you. All you hear now is your breath and Minho’s, both slowly coming down from the high.

“It wasn’t half bad.” he breaks the silence after he steadied his breath.

“Are you suggesting that we need more practice?”

“Every shuckin’ day.”


End file.
